


Bedeviled

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Makeup, Poetry, Troubled Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Elsa's point of view right before her coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedeviled

Beneath beauty - Pain.  
Behind shields - Loneliness.

Powder-white pâté  
Makes my already pasty face paler.  
Dark purple  
Eye shadow, shadows under my eyes.  
Freckles, imperfections - washed out.  
Then striking, oblique lines  
Made to look effortless.  
Over my eyes, above my lashes, between my nose and chin.  
Brown, black, purple, red,  
Harsh colors.  
Not mine, but I try  
To make me up in a regal portrait.  
Layers upon layers of a perfectionist’s brush.  
Underneath - undefined, powerless, truthful  
Pure.  
Like ice, like solitude, like a mirror.  
I run.

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow found the prompt "Elsa without makeup" and how she might use her makeup as mask to seal off her feelings. I don't know, just liked what came out of the pen.


End file.
